


Hokkawan's Vipers

by LankfordTheOtaku2000



Category: HokkawanVipers, University - Fandom, Volleyball - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LankfordTheOtaku2000/pseuds/LankfordTheOtaku2000
Summary: The journey of Minokia Yagumani and her friends as they play Volleyball, make new friends, and frenemies going into Hokkawan University





	Hokkawan's Vipers

A ball was thrown into the air. For her amazing little stature, she gave a jump serve, otherwise, a leap of faith. Who would have thought someone so little could do such a thing? Everyone that walks by watches in surprise. A mother teaching her daughter how to play a sport from a young age. “Minokia,” the young woman says, “can you promise me one thing?.” Minokia looked up to her mother, "Yes ma?.” The woman walked over to her and went on her knees, matching her daughter’s height. “Promise me, you will continue doing what you love, no matter what, even if other kids say you look like your cousin. Show them you’re nothing like him.” Minokia looked up at her, and smiled, saying, “I’m nothing like him. And I’ll prove it,” and her brown eyes were filled with determination.  
____________________________________________________________________  
[Years later; Minokia Yagumani(14), Daiki Ishii(13), Naoto Yagumani(12), Sakai Ikeda(15), Nanami Isumino(15), and Chihiro Higashi(15) are entering the building]

Daiki: So Minokia, why am I being dragged into this again? ‘cause, for my reason, I’m not a girl, neither is your brother...*looks at Naoto who is eyeing all the tall players intensely then mumbles* weird kid ...*looks back at Minokia and complains in a whiny tone* and it feels awkward

Minokia: *glared at Daiki while thinking* I swear Daiki likes to get on my nerves like my brother

Chihiro: *feeling the tension* um, we’ll be out looking around *drags Sakai and Nanami* See ya in a bit. Bye!

Minokia: *puts an arm around his shoulder (when that happens, it's a way that she reminds someone who’s in charge)*

Naoto: Oh boy *looks away fearing for his friend’s life*

Minokia: *Dead tone* Listen here tall noodle, I’m older than you, so you listen to me. I intend to have you here because of your height, and Nanami wants you to be a part of this too. So as you can see, we have a middle blocker, spiker, libro, left hitter, right hitter, and *points to self* a setter. So you aren’t going anywhere and letting this team lose. Got it?...oh, and *yells* I DON”T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!

Naoto: *low unheard voice* Never actually thought I would have a sister so energetic and be so moody like this…*sighs*..such a pain

Minokia: *turns around* what did you say?

Naoto: *shivers in fear of his life* N...n-nothing

[Nanami and Chihiro runs back]

Chihiro: *nervously* Got a problem, Sakai ran into some trouble with a couple of tall players that we can’t stand up against

Minokia: *Irritated* Am I the only one who doesn’t get bothered by height?, you both are taller than me

Naoto: Well, lets see…the girls and I can’t get over Daiki’s height..*murmurs quickly* Nanami is close to his height. And we get nervous around them..*speaks up* Duh, of course you’re the only one, you’re trying to prove that you can’t be compared to- *Minokia slaps him* I deserved it

Minokia: *mumbles out of annoyance* Idiot... *runs to find Sakai*

Chihiro: *Confused* Huh?

Nanami: *casually* You don’t want to know, she’ll kill us

Chihiro: *understanding* Oh, so-*covers her mouth*…oh no, gotta go..*begins speed walking to the bathroom*

Nanami: Here we go again *walking with her*..If you’re sick, you shouldn’t have come to play volleyball with us

Daiki and Naoto: *traumatized*...not again

Daiki: *wondering* Why is she like this?

Naoto: *whining* Don’t know, but I’m going to be traumatized if she actually pukes on the court..*has gag reflexes from imagining it*

[The girls are now out of site]

Daiki: *confused* So, who were you talking about? It’s almost like she was about to murder you

Naoto: *scared* She’ll kill the both of us if I said anything

[Scene switches to Minokia finding Sakai, and someone by the name of Hina Ayaka]

Minokia: *sees Hina and begins to walk towards her, mumbling* I swear if this is the person who picked on Sakai, I am-

[cuts to Hina talking to Sakai]

Hina: *in a caring tone to Sakai* Next time, make make sure not to get into trouble with my team *hears footsteps and looks over to see Minokia* Oh? Hello, the name's Hina Ayaka. *points to Sakai* She's with you, right?

Minokia: *Stops in her tracks* Oh..y-yeah, she is

Sakai: *Happily* Oh, hey ‘Nokia, if you were here awhile ago, you’ll know how scary she is towards her teammates

Hina: *shudders* Not as bad as Saika, she’s more terrifying. *sighs* Luckily after this I’m moving, just so I don't have to deal with her for sometime

Minokia: *curiously* What school are you going to?

Hina: Yukiko High, why?

Sakai:*excited* Really? That’s where us and the rest of our team are going! *Minokia gives confusing look on her face at her*..well, except two

Hina : *a bit disappointed* But my friend Saika isn’t gonna be there. *sighs happily* Well, at least I’ll have you guys. Well, see ya on the court *walks away*

Minokia: *speaking casually* Hope you’re ready to lose though, you don’t know what we can do

Hina:*stops in her tracks and laughs* Can’t wait to see how Saika acts when she sees your team *continues walking* To me, it looks like you got the potential for winning. Besides..*stops to look back at Minokia*.. I like the ones who are competitive. *begins walking away*

Sakai:*shocked* D..did she just…

Minokia:*also shocked* she...did…*smiles*

[Naoto, Daiki, Chihiro, and Nanami finds Minokia and Sakai smiling]

Nanami: *confused* So, what happened?

Sakai: *happily* Well... Lets just say that ‘Nokia and I just made a friend

[Time skip- warming up on the court]

Naoto: *looking around until he stops to look at Daiki* You know, you are the only tall person on this team, and everyone is looking at us weirdly

Daiki: *in an undertone voice* you’ll get over it eventual-…*looks over to a group of girls glaring at them*..-ly. Um, ‘Nokia, are we playing against the people that look like they’re gonna shred us to pieces?

Minokia:*looks away from the volleyball to see the team* oh ... Yup, that’s them *ball hits her head*..yup..*thinks* ow, that hurts

Chihiro: *smiling while thinking* And yet, she manages to keep her pain to herself just so nobody knows *snickers*

Minokia: *shooting daggers at Chihiro* What did you say?

Chihiro: *stops and looks at her, panicked*...eh?! *bows* Nothing your highness

Minokia: *throws volleyball at her head and yells madly* Don’t call me that!

Naoto: I swear she can read minds *laughing as the ball hits her head*

Sakai: *getting serious* Ok, Naoto, Daiki, time to focus now. Chihiro, if you are having a stomach ache go let it out right now. Minokia, Nanami, and I have been preparing for this. Let’s not screw it up. It’s almost time to play

Chihiro: *rubbing her head*..Got it *runs*

Hina: *from across the court* Wishing you luck your highness, try not to get on Saika’s bad side *muffles her laugh*

Minokia: *looking at her questionably* Did she really hear what Chihiro said?

Hina: *while still looking at them, whispers to her friend*...oh…*grins* Looks like Saika has something to say

[Saika Kawamoto walks over to them. Daiki and Naoto’s life drained, Nanami shooting glares, and Sakai now covers her eyes. Minokia watches as she walks right to her]

Naoto: *standing beside Sakai, whispering* You were speaking so seriously, what happened to you?

Sakai: *punches him in the stomach* shut up idiot *Naoto is clutching onto his stomach in pain*

Saika: *curiously* So, what’s your position here?

Minokia: *confused*..um...setter

Saika: *says snarky* Really?...What’s your name, highness?

Daiki: *nervously* D-don’t get on M-Minokia’s bad side, she will easily kill yo-*Naoto smacks him across the face*

Naoto: *to Daiki* Shut up! Anyway..*walks up to Saika, speaking courageously* all you need to know is you are going down

Minokia: *Sarcastically* Gee little brother thanks for the rescue

Naoto: *smiles* your very welco- *smile goes away in realization* did you just-*Minokia interrupts*

Minokia: Just watch it Saika, you don’t know who you’re messing with

Saika: We’ll see *walks off*

[Chihiro comes back seeing her teammates riled up]

Chihiro: *Concerned, but confused* Um, what just happened?

Nanami: *mad* We are going to have a war...

Nanami and Minokia: *at the same time*...on the court

Chihiro: *scared*...oh no

[Jima Junior High vs. Rinoki Junior High. The teams are in position, waiting for the whistle to blow. Naoto is first to serve]

Nanami: *serious tone* ‘Nokia, do that read blocking technique if you have to, we can’t let them win. Remember the way we practice

Minokia: *determined voice* ...yeah

[Whistle blows]

Daiki: You got this Naoto!

Minokia: We believe in you! *smiles*

Naoto: Right..

[Naoto does the jump serve his sister taught, and wins first score on set. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, then cheers come along]

Nanami: *Surprised* You know, I didn’t expect that from him (side talking to Minokia)

Minokia: *happily* Good, that’s because I taught him

Chihiro: *bewildered* What?

[Other side of the net]

Hina: *surprised, smiling* What just happened?

Saika: *confused* I don’t know, but how can someone that height teach someone shorter than them?

Hina: *mumbles* You’re the one to talk, no brain 

Saika: *Hears what she said, shocked* Huh?!

[Back on Jima Jr. High’s side]

Sakai: *excitedly* Alright Naoto, one more

Naoto: *thinking while smiling* thank you sis

Minokia: *turns around to look at Naoto, gives him a thumbs up*

Daiki: *talking to himself, calmly* Looks like Rinoki is going to lose now

Sakai: Daiki, we’re still on the first set, not in the lead, you noodle

Daiki: *looking dead*..oh

[Time skip to Jima Jr. High at 20 and Rinoki Jr. High at 19 on second set]

Nanami: *Looking down, disappointed* You know what? We should let them win. They are much better than us *looks up to see her team looking at her, confused*...what?

Minokia: *Baffled* What?

Naoto: *Frantic* Excuse you? We are ahead of them

Sakai: *In an encouraging tone* Just one more point and that’s it, we win

Nanami: *exhausted* Really? I haven’t paid any attention

Daiki: *Casually* I mean, look at the other team. They could pass out any minute

Saika: *Inflamed* Hey Queen!

Sakai: *irritated* Here we go again

Daiki: *Frightened tone* Except for one

Naoto: *Sarcastically* Spoke too soon

Minokia: *daggers shooting her way* I am going to kill her

Chihiro: *Scared* Please don’t

Saika: *Still provoked* This time you are going down, that’s it

Minokia: *sarcastically* Oh, I provoked you to become my rival, lovely. Never thought I would be dealing with someone like you, no brains *smiles*

Hina: *Agreeing with Minokia, laughing* Ya know, ‘Nokia, that is a fitting nickname

Naoto: *Snickering* I have to agree with that

Saika: *Enraged* That’s it. We are going to do a Setter against Setter, the next time we meet again one day

Hina: *Thinking while smirking* That is if you are still a setter by then

Minokia: *Furious* You’re on

[Back to the match]

Daiki: *Serious* ‘Nokia, you got this

Chihiro: *Tired* Please let us win without doing much, I can’t take this

[Whistle blows]

Minokia: *does a jump float*

Nanami: *Proudly* Good one ‘Nokia. Let’s show them what you can do

Minokia: Right…*thinking* Now I got something to try *smirks*

[Rinoki’s side]

Hina: Iesada!?

Iesada: Got it *Spikes*

Minokia/Saika: *Thinking at the same time* This time, you are going down, Saika/Minokia

[The volleyball comes over the net, Minokia and Saika jumps as high as they could and goes for a joust]

Naoto: *Shocked* Is that what I think it is?

[Minokia forcefully pushes the ball over to their opponents side as the ball hits the ground]

Chihiro: *Bewildered* Has she ever done that before?

Nanami: *Confused* With her height, I didn't expect it..but...

[Watches as Minokia lands feet to the floor and Saika falling back, onto the floor]

Sakai: *Amazed* I didn’t even think it was possible either

Daiki: *Surprised* Naoto, did you know she could do that?

Naoto:*Shocked* I have never seen her practice this..*Turns to look at the score*....but would you look at that…

[Everyone looked at the score as it was being flipped. Jima Jr. High has won]

Minokia: *shocked* We…..

Chihiro: *excitement building up* We...we won

Naoto: *smiling as he ran to his sister, jumping onto her back, hugging, while shouting* WE DID IT!!!

[Everyone cheers]

[Daiki, Nanami, Chihiro, Sakai runs to hug her too]

[Skips to Rinoki Jr. Highs’ side]

Iesada: *disappointedly at Saika* You know, Saika, you shouldn’t have done that, you can’t even land on your feet as good like she can, you were better off watching from a distance *walks away with Hina following*..and that ginger reminds me of someone...just can’t think who..*shrugs it off*

Hina: *whispering so nobody can hear, upsetly* Luckily, she didn’t injure herself when going for a joust. I worry still. She’s never done that before..*loos behind at Saika, standing on the court still, looking at Minokia, sadly*..just hope Saika realizes she’s happier being a spiker...someday

[Timeskip to when the group is leaving the building]

Nanami: *still surprised* Seriously, 'Nokia, we didn't even think you could do such a thing to let us win

[Minokia is zoned out as she sees Hina, Iesada, and Saika getting on their bus to leave]

Minokia: *leaves her brother and friends as she spots Saika and runs over to her* Hey no brains

Saika: *stops to turn around and look at her, annoyed and exhausted* Oh, it’s you again. Just so you know, this isn't over

Minokia: *smiles and holds hand out* Well then, my rival. Setter against setter again one day, right?

Saika: *laughs slightly, amused* I'll definitely take up on that offer..*shakes hand with Minokia while thinking*..my rival, I like that

[Saika let's go and leaves]

Minokia: *thinking* If you are a setter by then

[Daiki, and the rest of the people walks over to Minokia]

Daiki: *sighing disappointedly* You know, it sucks that this is all of you girls' final year. Hope Yukiko High is good

Sakai: *sarcastically* Enjoy whatever school you boys are going to someday

Naoto: *smiles as he crossed his arms* We will

[They all said their goodbyes and walked their separate ways~ except Naoto and Minokia, they're siblings]

[Time skip to first year of Yukiko High. Chihiro, Sakai, and Nanami walk to the building. Upon arriving, sees Minokia standing by the entryway, looking tired]

Chihiro: *happily* Minokia, you actually made it in time.*Hugs Minokia*..and here’s your coffee you told me to get..*hands over cup*

Minokia: *mumbles tiredly, but smiling* Thanks

Namami: *sarcastically* Well, that's a first

Sakai: *matter-of-factly in a nice tone* Now that we all made it in time, let's go check out the gym so we can practice before classes start

[The girls agreed and went to the gym]

[At the door of the gymnasium]

Namami: *calmly* Alright everyone, let's make our years here the greatest!

Minokia: *excitedly* Okie-dokie *opens the door and runs in, but stops as we sees Hina* Wait….*yells happily* HINA!?

Hina: *looks over to her, and panics as she spots the ball heading towards Minokia* 'Nokia!

[Volleyball hits her head]

Minokia: *flatten voice*….ouch

Chihiro: *confused but surprised* That's a first

Sakai: *flinches in pain for Minokia* Didn't expect 'Nokia to say such a thing for getting hit on the head

Hina: *walking over to Minokia and lightly rubs her head* didn't expect that to happen

Minokia: *calm* It's fine…I think. Um, you can stop rubbing my head, the pains gone *Hina removes hand from head and walks over to her friend*..Nope, it's not *rubs her own head*

Nanami: Here for practice with….*looks over to a familiar girl* ...Iesada Ogata?

Iesada: *nervously* Sorry for hitting you on the head. We are just practicing, if you want to, come join us, we are waiting for the others to get here too

Sakai: *confused* Um, question...Who are the others?

[Two female voices comes through the door, by the names of Aya Mokoyama (18 yr old~3rd Year) and Rin Okada (17 yr old~2nd Year]

Chihiro: *quizzical look* I guess they are one of "the others" mentioned

Rin: *upset* Are you sure you want to go to Hokkawan University? I mean, they allow boys and girls to play together

Aya: *excitedly* Of course I’m sure. And that isn’t gonna stop me from playing what I love..*looks over to Iesada, Minokia, Hina, Chihiro, Nanami*..Isn’t that right girls?

Hina and Iesada: *runs to Minokia’s side, excited, at the same time* Really? 

Minokia: *sparkles in her eyes, excited* You’re going there? That’s where I’d want to be too!

[Nanami and Sakai shaking their heads in disbelief]

Chihiro: *whispers to Minokia, Hina and Iesada* Not just yet, we’re just starting our first year at a high school

Rin: Not you too..*looks at Aya* Stop inspiring those three to go!

[Rin and Aya goes back to arguing]

Nanami: *amused* Looks like we are going to have great three years

Sakai: *concerned while looking at Aya and Rin still arguing* I guess so..*smiles* Maybe we will also play against Saika again too

Chihiro: *gentle tone* Let’s also hope that No Brains got more vocabulary too. Couldn’t say much last time

[Zooms in on Minokia, as everyone’s talking begins to fade, a smile forms on her face]

Minokia: *with a determined look on her face, thinking* You’re right ‘Nami, we’re going to have three great years after all  
[End]  
_________________________________________________  
Sakai: Coming up, a match between Minokia and Saika once again  
Minokia: Looks like she did learn more words  
Saika: Shut up!  
Minokia: Next episode, Face to Face Once Again  
Saika: I wonder why that is  
Hina: Because you’re doing a match with Minokia  
Saika: Whatever


End file.
